


The Sunshine's Sister

by Sapphoisgod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Hinata Maika, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Hinata Shouyou has a sister, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, M/M, Original Character-centric, There's A Tag For That, because angry teen girls, but she is also a wholesome ball of sunshine, she is a soccer player and loves her brother very much, she will beat your ass no questions asked, still volleyball centric tho, the main character plays soccer and this will be mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoisgod/pseuds/Sapphoisgod
Summary: Kageyama’s outcries were cut off, the gym door slamming open.  Everyone stilled, looking at the figure in the doorway.  Dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt obscuring their face and hair, a Duffel bad strewn across their shoulder, they seemed pretty suspicious.  They scanned the room silently, eyes finally locking with their target.  “Shouyou?”They turned towards Hinata, standing there with a dazed expression on his face.  “Nee-san?”"NEE-SAN?!"(Or: Hinata Maika, star soccer player of her old high school in America, just wanted to enjoy life studying abroad with her two best friends and her younger siblings, but somewhere along the way she becomes a volleyball coach, relationship consultant, and maybe even gets a boyfriend?)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Original Female Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Shimizu Kiyoko/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	1. The Long Awaited Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved Fem Hinata fics/stories involving him and a sibling. Especially OC characters, I always thought it was fun to see how the author would change things up. Eventually, after reading every type of those fics under the sun that I could find, I was left in a slump figuring out what to do with myself. Then eventually I was just like fuck, why don't I do it myself. So here it is, in all of its raw, probably spelled wrong glory. Enjoy.

“Oy, Hinata Boke!”

The third-years flinched as they watched their genius setter scold his partner once again. Kageyama glared down at Hinata, casting his iconic threatening smile(if it could even be called that) towards the boy.

“I understand why your receives were so off, you’re an idiot who can’t receive to save his own life after all.” Hinata was about to respond before Kageyama cut him off with a glare. “But what I don’t understand is why you can’t even hit my tosses. My tosses have been perfect, so why the hell haven’t you been able to hit one all practice, idiot?”

Tsukishima turned towards the duo, pushing his glasses up on his face. “The King has a point, Shrimp. You’ve been even worse than you normally are, and that’s saying something.”

Despite his crude wording, the rest of Karasuno had to admit he had a point. Hinata had seemed off during practice today, unfocused and off-kilter. It wouldn’t be too odd under normal circumstances, everyone had their off days. However, Hinata had also seemed distracted, as if he was thinking about something else. That was the thing that worried everyone. Hinata made mistakes, sure, but he was always quick to come back from them with his perseverance and steadfast determination. Plus, seeing half of their resident volleyball obsessed duo… not obsessed with volleyball was a bit jarring for them.

“Don’t blame me, Bakageyama and Saltyshima! It’s just that-”

He stalled, freezing for a moment. He locked eyes, suddenly bounding towards where his captain and vice-captain were watching the turn of events. The two glanced at each other, confused at the middle blocker’s antics.

Kageyama stared incredulously at his retreating form. “Hey! Boke! I wasn’t done talking with you!”

Taking no notice of Kageyama’s protests(or perhaps ignoring them), Hinata stood in front of Daichi. “So… umm, sorry captain, but…” he paused, scratching his head. “I won’t be at school tomorrow, so you won’t see me at practice either.”

Kageyama stared, wide-eyed. Suddenly, he stomped over, shouting, “Hinata! What do you mean-”

He was cut off with a hand on his shoulder and sharp look from Suga. “Let Daichi handle this,” he whispered.

The captain sighed, looking down at Hinata. “Well, it’s not like I can stop you, but do you mind letting us know why you won’t be at practice?”

The smile melted off of Hinata’s face. “Uhhh… W-well,” he stuttered, “um, I… am going to be sick?”

“Hah?” Kageyama shrieked. “What do you mean, going to be sick? You can’t just plan to be sick idiot, just tell us-”

Kageyama’s outcries were cut off, the gym door slamming open. Everyone stalled, looking at the figure in the doorway. Dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt obscuring their face and hair, a duffel bad strewn across ther shoulder, they seemed pretty suspicious. They scanned the room silently, eyes finally locking with their target. “Shouyou?”

They turned towards Hinata, standing there with a dazed expression on his face. “Nee-san?”

“SHOUYOUUUUUUUUU!!” The figure bolted across the gym, flinging themselves towards Hinata and bringing them both to the floor.

The person’s hood flew back after their collision, orange hair spilling out and feminine features becoming more visible. “What are you doing here?” their middle blocker asked, a bit dazed from the fall. “I thought you weren’t coming here until tomorrow?”

His face scrunched as his nose was pinched by the new arrival. “Well of course, dummy, that’s the whole point of the surprise!” They beamed up at Hinata, him sharing the grin almost immediately.

The rest of the team broke from their stupor, Nishinoya recovering first. Processing the events, he shrieked. “Nee-san?!”

Everyone rushed over to them, all speaking loudly at once. “EVERYONE!”

They all froze, staring at their captain. With a glare as cold as ice, he lectured, “I’m sure you’re all very confused, but we won’t get any answers if you’re all screaming and crowding around them. Now, step back and let them explain.”

They all retreated, a chorus of, “Yes, Captain” echoing through the gym. Hinata stood, sheepishly scratching his head. “Thanks Captain, and, um, I guess I owe you guys an explanation?” Unimpressed looks from Tsukishima and Daichi were answer enough.

He cleared his throat. “So this is my-”

The orange-haired girl cut him off, standing in front of the boys and pointing a thumb towards herself. “I’m Maika Hina- Sorry, Hinata Maika, and I’m Shouyou’s older sister!” Her long hair, a cascade of dark, burnt orange swished to the side as she stood, standing about an inch taller than her brother at full height. Despite her loose clothes and messy appearance, she was undeniably stunning, and her eyes shone with the determination and resolve of an athlete.

“Hinataaaaaa!” Nishinoya wailed, “Why didn’t you tell us you had such a gorgeous older sisterrrr!”

She laughed, smiling towards the libero. “Thanks, babe. I dig the hair, by the way. Reminds me of my best friend.”

Nishinoya looked up, praying as if he had been let into heaven. “Ryuu, did you hear that? Babe! She called me babe!” His best friend dropped to the floor, praying together with him, both with tears streaming down their face.

“Your teammates are a rowdy bunch, huh Shou?” She grinned. “I like them.”

“As fun as this has been, why are you here?” Tsukishima questioned. Tanaka shot him a glare. “What, someone had to say it.”

“No, no, he’s completely correct. I am extremely sorry for interrupting your practice, it was very rude of me.” She bowed towards Daichi, who seemed shocked at her actions.

“Ah, um, yes, I mean,” he coughed. “It’s quite alright, no worries. I am, however, a bit confused as to why Hinata has never mentioned you before?”

“Yes, of course. Well, first of all, you can just call me Mai. My actual name is Maika, but nobody calls me that so no worries. I’m from America and I’m not used to being called by my last name, so that way we can avoid confusion.”

“Wait, you’re from America?”

She chuckled, “Yup, I was just getting to that point. So, I was born in Japan, just like Shou here and our little sister. However, if you call Shou a volleyball freak… I guess you could call me a soccer freak. During one of my games in middle school, when Shou was still in elementary, I happened to be scouted by an American coach visiting overseas. He offered me guidance and a spot on his high school team, one of the best in the country. I knew I would miss my family, but it was the opportunity of a lifetime, and I knew I couldn’t pass it up. Next thing I knew, I was on a plane to America and playing amazing soccer with amazing people. I met so many new people there, but of course I couldn’t help but miss my family back in Japan. We kept in touch, but…” she looked into the distance and sighed. “It realy just wasn’t the same.”

“Anyways, that brings me to my situation now. I’m 19 and a freshman in college, and I’m going to be staying here in Japan for three months during my study abroad.” She turned towards the volleyball members, Coach Ukai, and Shimizu. “Again, I’d like the apologize for interrupting your practice, I know personally how important practice is. Also,” Mai reached towards her brother, pulling him closer to her, “thank you all for taking care of this idiot. I know he can be a handful, but he means a lot to me and I’m glad he finally got to join a volleyball team like he’s always wanted. It’s been his dream ever since he was a kid, and I can clearly see how much you all care about him. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.”

Daichi looked her in the eye, smiling softly. “Its been our pleasure,” he said.

“Ughhhhh,” Shouyou groaned. “You can be so embarrasing sometimes, Mai.”

She ruffled his hair. “Of course, Sho. That’s an older sister’s job, after all.”

Shouyou stopped suddenly, as if struck with an idea. “I was just thinking,-”

“Wow, didn’t know it did that.”

“Tsukki!”

“-and I know this might sound crazy, but what if we got my sister to help coach us while she’s here?”

A group of eyes stared him down, accompanied by a resounding, “Huh?”

“Just think about it! My sister is an absolute genius when it comes to just about anything, so I’m sure that within a couple days she’ll notice things that we haven’t in our entire lives! She also knows volleyball pretty well from all our talks over the phone so it’s not like she’s a complete newbie. Plus, Nee-san, weren’t you just complaining about how you needed something to do while here? This way, you and the others have a place to practice and can join us on speed and endurance runs. Its a win-win situation!”

Shouyou looked up at everyone, a determined smile framing his face. Kageyama started, “Did he really just-”

“Use his head and think things through for once?” Tsukishima cut in. “Yes, it appears he did.”

Mai cackled, using a hand to wipe the tears from her face from laughing too hard. “God, you really did think of everything Shou, huh? There’s not much I can say against that, you’re exactly right. I’d love to help out your team, that is, if everyone else is fine with it.”

Daichi and Suga glanced at each other, understanding passing on each of their faces. “The two of us would love to have you here Mai, any friend of Hinatas is a friend of ours. Do any of you guys object?”

They looked around, but everyone seemed to be in agreement. Hinata looked hopefully towards Coach Ukai, the look in his eye practically begging him to say yes. Ukai sighed, resigned to his fate. “Well, it does’t seem like I have much of a choice. Regardless, it’s nice to have you onboard Mai.” He stuck out a hand to shake, which Mai responded to unflinchingly. “Welcome to the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club!”

The team cheered, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Hinata the loudest of all. Suga got a sudden thoughtful look in his eye, thinking back to the earlier conversation. “Hey, Hinata. When you were talking earlier, you said ‘you and the others’, right? Does that mean someone other than Mai is here as well?”

The gym door was once again thrown open, the gods themselves seeming to answer the question. Mai paled, creeping backwards and looking anywhere but the door. _“Shit”_ she subconsciously cried in English.

At the door stood two new figures, one a towering giant and the other who seemed to be a smirking middle schooler. The shorter began, a smile on her face but a tone promising absolute death. _“Maika Hinata, you are **so** fucking dead.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we meet the next OCs, our supposed middle school student and giant. I love them with all my heart, hope all of you will too.
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments. Opening my inbox to some comments about my works is the highlight of my day!


	2. Introductions are in order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coach Ukai watched the scene play out, massaging his forehead. “Well, I doubt any of us will be able to get back to practice now. God, I don’t get paid enough for this,” he sighed.
> 
> Well, he didn’t get paid at all, but no one made a point to mention that to him.
> 
> (Or, Maika's friends arrive, people are threatened, multiple crushes develop)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, 1 am and I wrote this instead of sleeping. As a general rule, expect about 1 chapter a week, but sometimes I get into a mood and crank out a chapter instead of sleeping. Such is life, I suppose ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Anyways, enjoy! I appreciate any comments or kudos you can give!
> 
> -Minthalo

The boys of Karasuno’s volleyball team generally considered themselves a hard group to scare off. From being known as the “clipped crows” to constantly being underestimated, they all learned that to get any respect they would have to be willing to fight back. This came in many forms, from Tanaka’s threatening glares to Daichi’s steadfast determination. So, yes 一 the boys considered themselves a pretty tough group. However, as they watched the small girl wrestle against her companion at the gym door, arms swinging and eyes seeming to pierce through their soul, they could all admit that an undeniable fear coursed through them.

“Let me at her Willow, I swear! I can’t believe she just left us there and fu-”

The larger girl gently swatted her shoulder, shooting her a disapproving look. “Mind your language, Livvi, there are kids here,” she lectured. “Plus, we’re in Japan now, so don’t be rude and speak in the native language.”

“Tch, whatever.”

Despite her crude language, the girl seemed to deflate just a bit, calming down just enough to lock eyes with her target. From behind her younger brother, Maika Hinata let out a concerned eep and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. “Um, my bad Livvi?”

The petite girl stomped over in response, throwing her hand on her hip and glaring up at Maika. “Your bad? You bet your ass it’s ‘your bad’! We get off the plane and of course the first thing you want to do is go see your brother, which we of course went with being the lovely humans we are,” Maika shot a look towards the smaller girl that she pointedly ignored. “and how do you thank us? By ditching us the moment you get to his school and leaving us stranded in a foreign country? God, I oughta-”

“Livvi!” Everyone in the room whipped their heads towards Shouyou, smiling at the new girl without a care in the world. Karasuno flinched a bit, expecting the anger that was surely to come, but paused when she instead responded with a huge grin.

“Well, if it isn’t the little brat? Looks like you actually grew a bit after all, huh?” she teased. 

It was a bit of an odd sight for everyone in the room, watching the girl attempt to ruffle their middle blocker’s orange locks despite being a solid 4-5 inches below him. For all her talk of Shouyou’s height, they couldn’t help but notice that she herself was extremely small, a petite frame that leveled out a couples inches below their libero.

Coach Ukai watched the scene play out, massaging his forehead. “Well, I doubt any of us will be able to get back to practice now. God, I don’t get paid enough for this,” he sighed.

Well, he didn’t get paid at all, but no one made a point to mention that to him. “As fun as this has been, who the hell are you?”

The older Hinata stepped forwards first. “I’m Maika, but I think you all knew that already. This here,” she gestured towards her smaller companion, “is Livvi Wilde! We played soccer together back in high school and now we’re together in college again! I know she might come off as scary at first, but she’s honestly a softie at heart!” 

Livvi scoffed, though they could see the hint of a blush on her cheeks. Her bag was thrown over her shoulder, donning the same sweats and sweatshirt as Maika. The most startling thing about her appearance was her black(or partially at least) hair, thrown into a messy bun and dyed a vibrant purple from the tips to about halfway up.

A soft voice jostled everyone from their thoughts, the larger girl that many had forgotten about inching forwards. “Well, my name is Willow Reede. I’m also on a soccer team with them and am traveling here to Japan abroad, it’s nice to meet all of you!” She ended her introduction with a low bow, ears red at the tips.

Suga responded first, bowing deeply as well. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Reede-san.”

“Ah!” she blushed and waved her hands in front of her face. “You can just call me Willow, I don’t really mind!”

Despite her meek and gentle manner, the girl was extremely tall; only about an inch shorter than Asahi. The team was struck but her similarities to their resident glass-hearted ace, staring at her with a matching blush on his face.

Maika put her hands together and locked eyes with her two friends. “Now that that’s settled, I have a proposition for you too!” she beamed at them, her eyes practically sparkling. 

“I know you’ve been worried about finding a place for us to practice, so my adorable little brother came up with a solution. If you went through with it, we’d get a place to practice drills, go running, and perhaps a field we can use as well?” Mai ended her sentence with a questioning look towards Ukai who nodded in response. 

“There’s an old soccer field nearby and I’m sure I could get the principals' permission to use it, no one really goes there anyways,” he interjected.

“Perfect!” Mai turned back, Livvi and Willow both thinking everything was too good to be true. “The only catch would be… we would be helping coach the boys volleyball team here!”

“Haah?!” “What??”

Livvi took action first, loudly declaring, “There is no way in hell I’m spending my time coaching a bunch of brats. Plus, if you haven’t noticed, they’re volleyball players for god sake Mai! We are definitely not volleyball players, how would we coach them if we don’t even know the sport? This is bullsh-”

“Language Livvi”

“Sorry Willow”

Maika couldn’t help but laugh a bit at her best friends. Livvi might seem mean at first but she truly cared for her friends, and out of everyone she was especially weak towards Willow. Their gentle giant didn’t seem to hold a mean bone in her body, and she always gave out the greatest hugs(though Livvi would never admit to that).

Willow spoke next, biting her lip as she looked up in thought. “Well, at first I thought it was ridiculous too, but the more I think about it, the more sense it makes. The three of us pick things up fairly quickly and I’m sure there are plenty of things we can help out with early on, like their reaction time and speed. Plus, with Maika’s analysis skills, Livvi’s athletic prowess, and my people skills the three of us could make great coaches!”

Willow and Mai locked eyes in a silent agreement, looking towards their smaller friend. “Pleaaaaaaaaase, Livvi?” they pleaded, throwing her the best puppy-dog eyes they could manage. 

Everyone in the room united under a single thought looking at the two, cute. “Ugh,” Livvi groaned, but it was quite obvious she was fighting a losing battle. “Fine, whatever, I’ll play coach for the brats.”

Mai and Livvi cheered, clasping hands and dancing a bit. Stopping and remembering something, Maika turned to Coach Ukai, looking apologetic. “Ah, sorry coach, I realize I totally invited them to join without asking first!”

Ukai waved off her concerns, sighing in resignation. “It’s fine, it’s fine, the more merrier, right?” he cocked his head a bit, finally realizing the girls still didn’t know any of their names. “That reminds me, we should introduce ourselves. I’m Keishin Ukai, current coach of the team. The advisor of our team is named Ittetsu Ikeda, but he’s not here right now.”

Ukai signaled to Daichi, who followed in introducing himself along with the rest of the team. A soft voice called from the side, the manager of the team coming forwards as well. She bowed to them, saying, “My name is Shimizuke Kiyoko, it’s a pleasure to work with you.”

To everyone but the two other girls suprise, Livvi immediately turned a vibrant red, stuttering out a response. “Um, uh, yeah, you’re a pleasure too. I mean! Well, I-I look forward to working with you too!”

Willow smiled at her antics, plenty used to how her headstrong friend could be reduced to a blushing mess in seconds. Maika swiftly turned to Coach Ukai, wearing an uncharacteristically serious expression. “So, Ukai-san, I was just thinking, and seeing as the three of us know nothing about the team, how about the three of us come in and watch them practice tomorrow morning? I believe a 3v3 would be the most beneficial, it would allow me to see how they react in game-like scenarios while also getting a feel for each individual player’s quirks. Would that be alright?”

Ukai was a bit thrown off by her personality change, but swiftly replied, “Of course, that sounds great.”

Shoyou jumped his fist into the air, jumping up and down. “UWAAAA!! Now I can show my sister our awesome quick. It’ll go like shwaah and bam and she’s going to love it! Oh maybe I can also-”

He was met with a chop to the head by Kageyama, saying, “Calm down idiot, it’s not a big deal.”

Shouyou looked affronted, responding, “Of course it’s a big deal Bakageyama, I finally get to show Mai what an amazing team we make. With you by my side, I know I’ll always be the strongest!”

Kageyama blushed immediately, throwing a “Whatever, Boke,” despite his actions. Shouyou, on the other hand, was ecstatic. Tomorrow he would show his sister just how awesome he had become after all her years away, just you wait!

* * *

Extras

“You know, Livvi, you really shouldn’t call them brats. Some of them are only a year younger than you, you know. Even the youngest are still 15 or 16, you’re not that much older”

The three girls stood outside the gym, waiting for the boys to leave their club room for the night. Livvi scoffed, crossing her hands over her chest. “They look like brats, so I’ll call them brats. All of them are so short compared to the guys in America, except for that one string bean and Jesus-ass looking kid.”

Maika and Willow made no comment on the nicknames, and certainly not on the fact that every person inside the clubroom towered over their small friend. After years of knowing her, the two knew how to pick their battles, and Livvi’s height and tendency to give people nicknames was not one of them. 

Livvi looked at her friends suddenly, donning a completely serious expression for one. “More importantly,” she declared, “did you see their manager? Oh my godddd, she was so pretty. Her hair was just so smooth, and did you see that little beauty mark on her chin? Adorable. Honestly, why do men even exist when girls like that exist. I’m so glad-”

Her rant was cut short by the subject of her affections, closing the gym door next to them and looking over. She smiled and waved, quickly turning in the opposite direction and walking off. The trio noticed the beginnings of a blush on the manager’s face, Mai and Willow looking amused and Livvi wearing a face of absolute devastation.

“Of fuck, she totally heard me. She did, didn’t she. That’s it you two, kill me now. Bury me in a casket and have my dad lower me in so he can let me down one last time. Ha, trauma joke, but like actually guys I’m freaking out. How am I ever going to be able to…”

As Livvi continued her rant, the other girls looked down at her and smiled. She really was a softie, behind all her big talk, and they were happy whenever she was happy. Clearly, the quiet Karasuno manager made her very happy. Plus, Maika couldn’t wait for tomorrow, when she would finally get to see her baby brother kick some ass. (Don’t tell Willow she cursed though, she’d be a dead woman).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get some 3v3 playing, lots of pining(from multiple people), and discussion on how the Hinata Family Focused Look™ is genetic.
> 
> Believe it or not, I have an idea of where I'm going with this fic and a general plot planned out. That's generally not the case for me, so I'm pretty proud. Just to note, this takes place a little after the Nekoma practice match but before the Interhigh, which is why we didn't get to see Yachi. (I love her, I do, but she won't be appearing in this particular fic). The plan is for the story to continue only to a little after the Interhigh, but I don't want to give away too much. Would anyone be interested in making this a series once it's finished? Most likely little drabbles and oneshots continuing the story, but I'd like your input. 
> 
> Also, If you havent noticed already, current ships are Kagehina, Willow/Asahi, Livvi/Kiyoko, and eventual Mai/Oikawa(which we will get into more later). Anyways, I look forward to seeing all of you and hope you enjoy. As always, I appreciate any and all kudos and comments!
> 
> -Minthalo


	3. The Hinata Look™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai watched the boys play, sparing a glance towards Livvi and Willow before finally looking at Maika and jumping back in his seat. His breath hitched as he looked at her, feeling feelings of fear down right to his core.
> 
> (Or, the Hinatas have breakfast, people discuss the Hinata Look™, goals are established, and a surprise awaits)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know it's been a while, but I really wanted to focus on school for the last month. School is finally done, so should be expecting more semi reliable(or at least a bit less sporadic) posts. Hope you enjoy!

“Maiiiiiiii! Breakfast’s ready!”

Hinata Maika groaned, covering her ears with her pillow in a sorry attempt to block out the noise. She kept her eyes dutifully closed, unwilling to wake up at such an ungodly hour of the morning. However, she knew herself, and as soon as she was awake there was no way she could go back to sleep. Maika loved how outgoing her family was, she really did, but she couldn’t help but question what she did in her past life to deserve a family so loud at ass o’clock in the morning.

With another half hearted groan she rose from bed, yawning and stretching a bit. Just as she was about to walk forwards the door was thrown open, slamming against the wall beside it. Mai cringed, taking a look at who had barged into her room. With orange hair as vibrant as her brother’s and an energy to match, Hinata Natsu beamed up at her sister. 

“Nee-san!! Shou told me to tell you that if you don’t get downstairs he’s going to eat all the food!”

Mai laughed a bit at her, smiling down at her younger sister. “Well, we can’t have that, can we? Lead the way Nat-chan!”

Natsu acknowledged her sister with a proud grin, stomping towards the kitchen like the leader of a marching band. As soon as she sat down, Maika was greeted with a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast. Her little brother smiled sheepishly at her, explaining, “I figured you might be a little homesick for the states.”

Mai gasped dramatically, holding her hands atop her head as if she were praying. “Oh gods, what have I ever done to deserve such a sweet and considerate younger brother! I promise, I’ll keep his innocence intact forever, or at least until he gets the balls to ask out that raven haired setter of his. Oh, I await the day when-”

“Maika!” Shouyou tried to look angry but it only made the blush on his face much more apparent. “I’ve told you, I don’t like Kageyama like that and I never will. Plus, it’s not like he’d ever be interested in me anyways, he’s―”

“Does that mean you’d be interested in him if he was too?”

“No, of course not! Well… I mean… maybe, but―” Shouyou caught himself, looking towards his smirking sister. “Ugh, that’s not the point Mai. What about your love life? Weren’t you saying you were looking for someone while you were in Japan?”

His poor attempts to change conversation were noticed by his sister, who continued on unperturbed. “Don’t worry Shou, I won’t tease you about your boy toy too much. Anyways, I’ve told you how specific my type is, right? Flirty, tall, pretty but also really cool too? Oh, and brunette, I love brunettes!” Mai sighed, looking off into the distance.

“It seems nice at first, but it’s almost impossible finding someone who fits into those categories and isn’t already taken. But a girl can dream, am I right?”

Shouyou frowned, thinking about the description his sister listed. All in all, it seemed a bit familiar to him. He couldn’t think of anyone at his school, but maybe somewhere else? Actually, it seemed pretty similar to―

“AHHHHHH!!” Shoyou yelped, eyes widening and quickly running outdoors. “Mai, we’re late! Grab the spare bike outside, we gotta go!”

Maika looked at the clock and answered with a resounding “Shit!” before she grabbed her bag and leaped out the door.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hinata siblings panted outside the gym doors, each wheezing from the exertion of sprinting despite their ridiculously impressive staminas. They laid collapsed on the floor, noticing an extremely annoyed and unimpressed Livvi Wilde peering down at them.

“You’re late”

Despite her exhaustion, Maika looked at Livvi with a determined smirk. “I’m not late, I’m Maika.”

Livvi groaned, massaging her forehead. “God, tell me why I’m friends with you again? Hey brat, by the way, you should probably head up to the club room. The rest of the team is changing already.”

Shouyou sat up with an abrupt yelp and made his way towards the room, nearly tripping in his haste to get there. 

“So, Mai, what's the plan?”

Maika gave her friend an affronted look. “Why, Livvi, my dearest friend, what makes you think I have some secret plan? Really, I-”

She shot her a flat look, to which Mai giggled in response. Livvi sighed, already foreseeing the headaches to come. “Just, don’t scare them too much, please?” she pleaded.

“No promises~!”

With another tired sigh from the shorter of the two, the duo made their way inside the gym.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright everyone, listen up!”

The Karasuno boys gathered around the oldest Hinata, wearing some old workout clothes and holding a work out silver whistle. Livvi and Willow stood beside her, offering support but letting their ginger friend take the lead.

“Today, I’d like to see you all working in games of 3v3. I think it’ll be the best way for me to understand the way you play while still being able to focus on each of you. First group up, I’d like to see Kageyama, Daichi, and Shou against Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Asahi. Come on boys, let’s get a move on!”

The two groups got into position, with the trio of girls standing at the side with Ukai. The game began with a serve by Kageyama, which Maika immediately made note of in her head.

As the game continued on, both the players and coaches steadily grew more focused on the match. Livvi watched them with a lazy expression, every so often whispering something to Willow who looked on in amazement. Livvi was impressed by the boys, sure, but she had also seen and played with some of the most talented soccer players in America. Plus, after seeing Shouyou’s monster jump the last time she visited Japan with Mai, there were few things that would surprise her.

Ukai watched the boys play, sparing a glance towards Livvi and Willow before finally looking at Maika and jumping back in his seat. His breath hitched as he looked at her, feeling feelings of fear down right to his core.

Her amber eyes, normally so bright with life and energy were hard, rough, cold in a way that chilled him to his bones. Her eyes danced across the court, taking in each play and movement with an unsettling amount of ease. 

Ukai paused for a second, because now that he thought about it the look she was giving was really familiar. But, that look was so frightening that he wondered how he could ever forget something so memorable. An old friend, perhaps? One of the old assholes he used to play with in his high school days? Maybe-

“She’s pretty damn terrifying, huh?”

He was shaken out of his musings by an interjection by Livvi. Too late, he realized he had been staring at Maika for much longer than what was considered socially acceptable. Trying to cover his mistake, he turned towards Livvi, stuttering, “I-I didn’t mean to stare at her, I wasn’t trying to be a weird, I swear, I-”

Livvi gave him a laugh, waving away his excuses. “Naw, no worries old man. That cold, cutting stare that makes you want to just turn tail and hide,” she gave a wistful sigh, seeming reminiscent of something. “I remember the first time I saw her like that, our first practice match way back in high school. I was absolutely horrified the first time, you know. Though I was going to die or something.”

She looked towards her ginger friend, unperturbed by her hyper focused look. “I got used to it after a while, but it’s still always fun to see how people react. I thought you’d handle it better, though. Doesn’t the orange brat do the same thing every so often?”

It was then that Ukai realized why those eyes looked so familiar to him. They were the same eyes that he had seen from his shortest middle blocker, right after he was ready for a challenge. He had never seen it close up, but he had heard stories from Karasuno’s team captain about the experience. How their normally sunny teammate had seemed to suddenly switch gears and become a completely different person.

Livvi gave him an unimpressed look, and, finally realizing she expected a response, Ukai said, “Yeah, I guess. He only really looks that focused when someone challenges him or something though. Maika is just focusing and she looks so…”

“Yeah, trust me, I know. It’s pretty jarring, let me tell you. She goes from bouncing around everywhere to going all super saiyan with her eyes whenever anything related to soccer happens. Her personality changes, too. Scared the shit out of all our freshmen in high school. Funny, I’ll admit, but scary too, y’know?”

Ukai did know. He had only seen her for a bit but he was already getting extremely unsettled. The sharp shrill of a whistle once again jostled him from his thoughts, and he began walking towards the boys and the subject of his thoughts. She stood in front of them as they all jogged over, a bit exhausted but all curious on what she had to say.

A couple of them were joking around as they stood there, namely Tanaka and Nishinoya, but with a sharp look from Maika they both were silent. She scanned the group, slowly making eye contact with each of them. Her eyes locked with Asahi first, taking in a breath before she began.

“Asahi, first of all, you need more confidence. No one will trust you as an ace if you don’t even trust yourself.” Asahi winced. “You have the raw power and height to be someone your teammates trust, but unless you’re willing to put in the work, you’ll remain the unreliable ‘ace’ that you are. Are you okay with going on like this?”

Nishinoya made a move to say something but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Livvi gave him a knowing look and after a brief conversation with their eyes he stepped down, albeit regretfully. 

Asahi raised his right hand, turning his palm over and clenching his fist together. He looked up suddenly, meeting Maika’s determined look with one of his own. He began a bit quietly, “I want…” his voice grew stronger. “I want to be better. I want to be an ace that they can trust.” 

He gave a glance towards Nishinoya, who seemed both surprised and amazed at the turn of events. Maika’s eyes softened a bit, giving Asahi a slight smile. “Well then, let’s start with your serves…”

Ukai watched in utter astonishment as she went through the entire team, analyzing each of their styles and issues to the smallest detail, asking them a question to test their determination, then swiftly offering new solutions and alternatives to their issues. Already all the understanding of them she had was extremely impressive, but it was absolutely ridiculous to think she picked it up after watching a few 3v3 games.

Maika finished her analysis with her brother and his setter, who both stared at her, hanging on to her every word. “I know I was harsh on you two, but think about what I said. Your freak quick is impressive, sure, but as you are now you’ve reached your peak. If you take advantage of your talents, Kageyama’s pinpoint accuracy and Shou’s ‘view at the top’, you two can be even better.”

Maika stood on the gym bench, trying to be able to look each of the boys in the eye. “I know I’ve been harsh, but being straight with you is the best way for you to improve. None of you are at your best, and that will be your greatest strength and greatest weakness. It will be hard, but each and everyone of you will continue to improve, and I know that in the end you will all be amazing volleyball players. I look forward to seeing each of you become the best you can be!” She finished her speech with a wide smile, all memories of her sharp look gone, replaced with an infectious positive energy they all couldn’t help but respond to. 

Livvi broke in, shooing them all with her hands. “Yeah, yeah, we’re all proud of you brats. Now go clean up before I start grabbing those volleyballs and practicing my shots on you all.”

She finished with a suspicious grin, and though it was an empty threat, it got the point across regardless. 

As the boys cleaned up, Willow squirmed in her spot next to her friends. She kept sneaking glances towards the team's ace, trying to be discrete but failing miserably. Livvi nudged her with a shoulder. “Go talk to him, you big dork,” she encouraged. 

Willow took a breath to calm her nerves and slowly made her way towards Asahi. “Hey, um… Asahi?”

He looked up, a bit startled by her. “Hi, um, Willow, right?”

She gave a hesitant smile back at him and Asahi swore he saw rainbows and flowers. “Mhm, Willow. Anyways, I just wanted to say you looked really cool out there! The way you hit the ball was just so awesome, like it just went through everyone! And you’re so hands-”

Willow pressed her hands over her mouth quickly, stopping what she was about to say. She slowly lowered her hands, peeping, “Sorry! I know my rambling can get annoying and-”

“No!” Asahi interjected. “I mean, I thought it was really cute…”

The two tall softies blushed, turning away to the side.

Maika sighed, leaning onto Livvi’s shoulder. “Ahh, the sweet taste of youth,” she lamented. Livvi pushed her off with a scoff. “Oh, shove off, you’re younger than I am.”

“Only by a couple months, I’m an old man at heart you know. I spend my time sleeping all day and-”

“Um, Hinata-san?”

Their banter was interrupted by the arrival of the captain and vice captain. “Yes, Daichi? And remember, I told you that you can call me Maika.”

Daichi scratched the back of his head. “We were wondering where you got your ability to analyze people so well? It really helps us out, and as captain I really want to thank you.”

Livvi answered his question, responding with, “It’s all from soccer, y’know. I’ve played with Maika since high school, and she’s been able to pick up on the ins and outs of a team after just a little while of playing them. If you think she’s impressive now, you should see her on a soccer field.”

An orange blur whizzed towards them, jumping over to his sister. “Mai, that gives me an idea! I haven’t seen you play in years, what if the team comes to watch you play! That way we could learn from you and stuff, and I get to watch my big sister play her sport!”

Everyone stared at him, silent, before Maika reacted. She ruffled his hair, chuckling a bit. “Well, Shou, look at you! Two good ideas in two days, you’re practically a genius!”

Livvi gave them all a wide smirk, pulling Willow and Maika to her sides. “I’m in! A chance to show you brats what a real athlete is like? Hell yeah!”

They gave a look towards Ukai, who shrugged. “I’ve got no complaints. We’re in your debt for helping all the boys improve on things.”

Maika jumped up in exhilaration. “Let’s go ladies, we’ll show the boys how it’s done!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inner soccer player rejoices! I can't wait to write the girls showing off next chapter, as a soccer player I know plenty on how to write that. ALSO!! Remember, this takes place BEFORE the interhigh. Basically, all the things the boys learned at camp are being learned here with the addition of our girls helping out. This will change things a bit, but generally the results of the interhigh will be the same. Let me know if you guys want a sequal afterwards about what happens to the relationships(though that's super far away). Stay safe everyone, hope BLM protesters are all okay and I love y'all!


End file.
